TLC
by Chickapow
Summary: Brennan is a little stressed so Booth gives her some TLC and a few massages Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_- I dont own any of the Bones characters, i just like to play with them.

_Summary_- Brennan is feeling a little tense and Booth gives her a massage...what more do you need to know eh? Rated M because some chapters may not be suitable for younger readers.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI.

Wednesday.

18:46.

Brennan leant back in her chair and sighed heavily, it had been a rough couple of weeks and she was glad it was finally over. Her and Booth had been doing stakeouts for a week or so none stop, they had been hunting a child killer how had eventually been caught two days ago and was safely locked away.

She rubbed her eyes and stilfed a yawn, she wanted to go home and rest but her body was so tired it wouldnt move. She massaged the back of her neck with a hand but that didnt seem to help, she needed someone to do it for her.

She closed her eyes and imagined that she was lying on a beach somewhere, the waves washing over her half naked torso and washing away her troubles and concerns. She could almost smell the ocean and hear the waves washing over the golden sand.

When she opened her eyes she almost had a heart attack, she hadnt heard anyone enter her office let alone stand right in front of her.

"Booth!" she said a little surprised. "I thought everyone had gone home."

"Everyone except you." he replied. "You've had a tough few days, go home and rest."

Brennan smiled and leant forward.

"I cant."

Booth frowned, he knew she was dedicated to her work but surely not _that _much.

"Yes you can, stand up...walk...and leave."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Im too weak to move." she said with a little smile.

Booth let out a sigh and came round her desk, she watched him closely and felt herself shudder when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let me help you then." he said softly.

Brennan opened her mouth to protest but found herself in ecstacy when Booth started to massage her shoulders and neck, she forced herself to close her mouth to stop her from moaning out.

The last thing she wanted was to let Booth know that she was loving this.

"Just relax." he told her.

Brennan sighed heavily and bit her bottom lip as Booth was destressing her, his hands were so strong and just perfect for massages. She closed her eyes and a thought popped into her head; she was lying down on her bed at home wearing _nothing _and Booth was quiet happily massaging _every _part of her body.

She opened her eyes and quickly stood up, Booth stepped back in surprise. He looked at her when she turned to face him and she couldnt find anything to say to him.

She was annoyed at herself for getting carried away and allowing her imagination to run wild.

"A little inappropriate." she mumbled.

Booth frowned and then shook his head, he really didnt understand her at times.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

Brennan looked at him and he smiled.

"Home." he quickly added when he saw the look in her eyes.

"No...its ok. Thanks though."

Brennan moved away from her desk and Booth before anymore ideas could float into her brain and make her think things about her and Booth...together.

Booth knew that something was wrong and he knew it hadnt been his massage, he had heard her moan once or twice.

Then he thought he knew what it was.

"I wasnt coming on to you." he told her.

Brennan smiled to herself, she knew that.

"It wasnt you." she told him.

Booth nodded, he wanted to know what it had been.

"So...what was it?" he asked.

"Nothing." she snapped, she didnt want to tell Booth that she had just fantasized about her and him.

"Okay...I'll go then."

Booth headed for the door but stopped when he heard Brennan call his name. He turned and looked at her, she was sat on the sofa and looked extremely worn out and ready to collapse at any second. He had never seen her looking so vunerable but it made her look damn sexy.

He licked his lips and slowly walked back over towards her,he sat next to her and smiled when she glanced at him.

"Its me, not you." she said soflty. He nodded and leant back, he could fall asleep right here if it wasnt for Brennan looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He couldnt stop himself, he had to touch her. He reached out and touched her cheek softly, the skin was warm and felt like silk.

He noticed that she was blushing and looking away from him, he took her chin in his hand and there eyes came into contact. A minute passed but it felt like an eternity, Booth wasnt sure whether he should take it further at this point but he didnt want to miss his chance, his heart ached for her and he wanted to love her; hold her close every night and keep her warm when it was cold. He wanted to look after her if she ever got sick, he wanted to hold her hand on a warm summers day when they walked to work but he _never_ wanted to stop loving her.

He licked his lips and swallowed, he couldnt believe how much his mouth had dried up in these past few minutes. He saw that Brennan's hand was resting on his leg and he decided to do something, he couldnt miss and opportunity like this.

He put his hand over hers and then started to draw little circles on the back of her hand, he felt her shiver and she went a little redder in the cheeks.

She had feelings for Booth, she loved him dearly but she was scared that she was going to loose him and she knew she wouldnt be able to cope with such a loss.

She couldnt face the pain of such heartache and loneliness.

While Booth's left hand was slowly caressing her cheek and his other hand drawing circles on her palm she could feel herself losing control, her body was relaxing and she loved the feel of his hands on her.

Booth leant in a little closer to her and kissed her neck softly, she moaned and couldnt believe how out of control she felt. She felt Booth's lips travel from her neck to her collar bone and she fount herslef running a hand through his soft hair...

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

A/N- Please review, especially if you want some more!

Review, hehe.

x.


	2. Untitled

Booth started to run his hand slowly up Brennan's arm, he couldnt believe how she was reacting and he couldnt stop himself from continuing. Brennan placed a hand on his cheek and he nuzzled up against it, her skin was so soft.

He ran both his hands down her arms and wrapped them around her slender waist, they were both nervous but knew that this was the time and the place to become alot more closer.

Brennan put a shaking hand on his chest and he smiled at her, he wondered why she was shaking. Was she scared or nervous, he asked himself.

She took a deep breath and slowly started to unbutton his light blue shirt, he stopped her and she looked up at; frowning deeply.

"You really wanna do this?" he asked.

Brennan thought for a few seconds and then stood up.

"Why...dont you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but i dont want us to regret it."

Brennan nodded and then sighed heavily, she did want this. Maybe not here or now but she definately wanted it. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from Booth, she didnt hear him stand up or realise he had until he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She hugged him back and he kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him and they smiled at each other. Booth leant down and kissed her lips soflty, he couldnt believe how sweet she tasted. She kissed him back and ran her hands over his ass. She felt him smile and she pulled away.

"You're so cute when you smile." she told him.

He nodded.

"I know." he said and smiled again.

TBC...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- Sorry it took me a little while to update, ive been really ill but im loads better now (hopefully)!

Dont forget to review and i will update again, thanks.


	3. Toxic

"So you like my ass?" he asked as he followed Temperance into her home, she rolled her eyes and flicked on some lights.

"You are an ass at times Booth." She replied.

He smiled sarcastically and sat on her sofa.

"Seriously." He said.

Brennan sighed.

"Your ass is great." She told him.

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Except your head is up there most of the time."

Booth looked at her and frowned; she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked with a shrug.

Booth shook his head and decided to ignore her.

"You know one minute we're getting intimate and the next your calling me names. I don't know where I stand with you Bones."

Brennan smiled and leant in close to him; she kissed his neck and smiled when she felt him shiver. She ran a hand down his chest and he couldn't control himself any longer, he grabbed her and pinned her down on the sofa.

"Do you know where you stand now?" she asked.

"We could do this standing if you wanted." He said and grinned.

Brennan kissed his lips and felt his hands roam all over her body, she didn't mind though.

"You're such a bad influence on me." Brennan told him, Booth nodded and started to unbutton her blouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brennan awoke she wondered why she was lying on her living room floor but then she remembered her little rendezvous with Seeley, she smiled and then wondered where he had gone.

She got off the floor and looked around the dark area; she couldn't see any sign of life.

So she decided to go upstairs and take a quick shower, when she reached her bedroom door she stopped and listened. She could hear water running and then she heard Booth singing.

_Britney Spears 'toxic'._

Brennan had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud; she pushed open the bedroom door and walked further in. Booth had the bathroom door half open and his clothes were sprawled out onto the floor.

"_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic" _

She laughed and then Booth stopped, he knew she was there. He pulled back the shower curtain and glared at her.

"What did you hear?" he demanded.

Brennan smiled and shrugged.

"Not a lot." She lied. "Something about being toxic."

He looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed.

"I hope you don't mind me using your shower." He said to her.

Brennan shook her head and almost died of shock when Booth stepped out of the shower; she quickly turned around and blushed.

"Are you embarrassed Miss Brennan?" he asked.

Temperance shook her head and slowly hard, she couldn't believe he had just done that.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

She looked at him and he winked at her, she left the room quickly and flopped onto her bed.

She smiled and shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- wooo please Review! I would love to of been Brennan that evening, nakedness. Haahaa!


	4. Not here Booth

Going to work was the hardest part for Brennan that day, she couldnt help looking at Booth and everytime she did he winked at her and made her blush.

Angela kept looking her up and down, smiling and then walking away.

"Spill!" Angela said as soon as she walked into Brennan's office, Brennan frowned and pretened to have no idea what she was talking about.

"I dont know what you mean." Brennan said.

Angela rolled her eyes and stared at her friend, she was such a bad liar.

Brennan licked her lips and then smiled.

"I knew it." Angela said and sat on the corner of Brennan's desk. "You cant keep secrets from me."

Brennan sighed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"How did i know?" Angela repeated. "Sweetie you and him havent been able to keep your eyes off each other."

Brennan smiled and then shrugged.

"Was it good?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Ange...nothing happened." she lied.

"Sure." Angela replied, unconvinced.

"Okay Okay, but dont say anything."

Angela smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela walked out of Brennan's office and smiled at Booth, he frowned and stuck his hands in his pants pockets. Brennan walked out a few seconds later and blushed when she saw Jack and Zack staring at her. She lowered her head slightly and glanced at Booth, he looked a little pissed off.

"You ok?" she asked.

He nodded and then took her by the arm and led her into her office.

"Its really frustrating." he told her.

She frowned.

"What is?" she asked.

"Being here, infront of everyone and not being able to...touch or kiss you."

He touched her cheek lightly and she smiled.

"Not here Booth." she said softly.

"See, i want to kiss you." he told her.

She shook her head and walked away, he licked his lips then grinned. He wasnt bothered about people seeing.

He follwed her out grabbed her amr and pulled her back to him, she gasped and looked into his eyes. He could feel that people were staring already.

He leant in closer and looked back into her eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around.

Everyone was staring.

"Booth-" she said but he caught her words with a kiss, she tried to pull away at first but he tasted to good to let go.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and then wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Now he knew what heaven felt like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Sorry its a short chapter, there maybe more to come though! please review!


	5. Alone

Brennan stepped away from Booth, narrowed her eyes and walked away. She couldn't believe he had just done that in front of her colleagues and friends.

Angela was looking at him and she shook her head, although she had watched the whole scenario and thought it was cute she knew that Booth was in trouble.

He looked at her and she rolled her eyes, she walked over to him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You…are in big trouble." She told him.

He looked at her and smiled, there was no way Brennan could resist him for long. He would just have to turn on his manly charms and worm his way back into her good books.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zack and Hodgins straightened up as Booth approached them, they had heard about the kissing story and wanted more detail.

There was nothing more interesting at work than lost of gossip.

Zack and Jack both folded their arms across their chests at the same time, Booth smiled.

"What?" he asked, directing the question at Hodgins.

They glanced at each other then back at Booth who had stuck his hands onto his hips and cocked his head sideways slightly.

"Have you spoken to Doctor Brennan?" Zack asked.

Booth rolled his eyes, he had been asked the same question by Angela not five minutes ago.

"Do you squints have nothing better to do than to interrogate me?"

Jack smiled and pulled up a stool, he sat down and smiled.

"Not at the moment we don't." he replied.

Booth shook his head and walked away, he decided to go and speak to Brennan. He wondered how much apologizing it would take for her to finally give in.

"Good luck." Zack called out and Booth knew they were both smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brennan looked up from the bones she was working on as Booth approached her, she raised her eyebrows then went back to working.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." He told her.

"So what did you mean to happen?" she asked.

Booth opened his mouth to reply but then decided against it for now, he had to think of something intelligent to say.

"I don't like keeping secrets." He said as she was examining the victims jaw.

"What secrets?" she asked.

"Us."

She stopped, looked up and looked into his brown eyes.

"There is no us." She said softly.

She licked her lips then quickly walked away.

Booth just stood in the middle of the room and couldn't find any words to say, his legs wouldn't even move. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat and then felt like he had been shot in the centre of his chest.

He could hear her words replying in his head, going round and round.

He sighed heavily, looked at the floor and then left the lab. He needed to be alone for awhile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brennan watched him leave from a vantage point of above, she knew she had just hurt him but he deserved it. She leant against the rail and sighed.

Angela but a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"What happened Sweetie?" she asked.

Brennan looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing." She replied. "He's just being Booth. Walking away because he can't get what he wants."

"Just remember Bren, he'll only chase for so long."

"I don't want to be chased." Brennan replied and watched as Angela nodded and then left her alone to ponder her thoughts.


	6. Drunk

Temperance and Angela were driving towards the club when Temperance told Angela she didn't want to go, she couldn't face people and just wanted to go home and get some rest.

Angela hesitated before agreeing, she knew Brennan needed to rest but she wasn't over keen on leaving her alone.

They pulled up to Brennan's place and she climbed out of the car, she smiled at Angela, they said there goodbyes and Angela drove off.

Angela decided to go and speak to Booth; at least she might be able to get some sense out of him.

She pounded on his door a second time, louder than the first as he hadn't answered.

Booth unlocked the door and pulled it open a few minutes later, he looked at Angela and she smiled.

"What?" he said, slightly slurred.

Angela frowned and noticed his blood shot eyes.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

Booth thought for a few seconds, nodded and then walked back into his house.

Angela rolled her eyes, walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked around and couldn't believe how dark it was inside. She noticed that all of the curtains were closed on no lights were on.

"So…what can I do for you Angela?"

He handed her a beer than sat on the sofa, she looked at the beverage and then sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Brennan."

Booth looked at her and smiled.

"She's a bitch." He told her.

Angela raised her eyebrows.

"No she isn't, she's just a very complicated woman."

Booth scoffed and drank his beer.

"She's heartless." He carried on. "Doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"That's not true." Angela protested. "She cares about you and me."

Booth shook his head and sighed, he loved Brennan more than anything in the world but she had knocked him back and dissected his heart with her cold words.

_There is no us._

Angela watched the expression on his face turn from anger to sadness, she had no idea what had happened between them but it had obviously affected Booth very deeply.

"I think she's just scared." Angela told him.

He looked at her and realized for the first time how beautiful her eyes were.

"Of what?" Booth asked softly.

"She doesn't want to lose you."

Booth shifted his body slightly so it was directed towards Angela; she sipped her beer and looked around Booth's place. She was impressed; it was clean and well organized.

"Do you have a cleaner?" she asked with a little smile.

Booth grinned and shook his head.

"No, im hardly here so it never gets messy."

There was a moment of silence which felt slightly awkward and Angela stood up.

"I have to go now." She told him. "Please, remember Tempe loves you."

Booth shook his head and stood up to escort Angela outside.

"She loves no one." He replied.

She rolled her eyes then looked into Booths deep brown eyes. They smiled at each other and Angela reached for the door. He grabbed her wrist and she gasped in surprise.

"You're so beautiful." He told her.

Angela frowned and looked away; she didn't want this to be happening.

"Let me go Booth, I have to go." She told him.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him; she smelt the beer on his breath and tried to push him away.

"Stay a little longer." He whispered against her ear, which sent chills up her spine.

Now if Booth wasn't so attracted to Brennan and vice versa then maybe she would of considered staying longer, except she loved Brennan and there was no way she was going to do anything with Booth.

"No." she said firmly.

Booth sighed and then pushed her forcefully against the wall; she let out a little scream in shock and surprise.

"I know you want me." Booth told her.

"Booth you're drunk…and hurting me."

Angela had to admit, she was scared. She didn't trust anyone who had been drinking.

He leant forward to kiss her and Angela did the only thing her body would do, she slapped Booth; hard and fled his apartment.

He stood in his living room with his hand on his check and feeling appalled at himself.

He never meant to hurt Angela or try anything; he let out a heavy sighed and kicked the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brennan had just gotten into a bed a few hours later when she heard rapid knocking on her door, she grumbled and threw the covers off her body.

She opened the door and looked at Angela who had guilt written over her face.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked.

Angela nodded and then threw her arms around Tempe, she felt so guilty yet she hadn't even done anything.

"Booth…I hit him."

Brennan stepped back and frowned; she looked into her friends eyes and then smiled.

"Good." She told her.

"No…well yeah its good but…he was drunk."

"You hit him because he was drunk?" Brennan asked.

Angela swallowed and then took in a deep breath.

"Sort of…he tried to kiss me…I hit him. He was _drunk."_

Brennan nodded and then shrugged.

"So?" she asked.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but then couldn't remember what she was going to say.

Brennan didn't want to sound upset or bothered by Angela's confession but deep inside her she felt pain.

"So…what do you mean so?" Angela asked, confused.

"I don't care, Booth's a grown man. He can do what he likes."

Angela nodded and tucked a hand behind her ear.

"Sweetie, I don't know what happened but I know that your both hurting. Your just to damn stubborn to admit it."

Brennan smiled and then hugged Angela again.

"You want to stay the night?" she asked.

Angela smiled and walked into Brennan's home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Sorry its taken me a while to update, im actually doing this at work (naughty)! Yeah Booth was drunk and OOC, there is more to come. Maybe more heartache, maybe not!

Ha-Ha! Don't forget to review!


	7. Giggle

Brennan waltzed into her office early the next morning and almost stumbled over her sofa, she looked at it and kicked it.

"Stupid thing." she slurred slightly and then sat at her desk.

She looked around her office and remembered she had stashed a bottle of wine somewhere, her task now was to find it and get drunk before Booth could come in and give her grief.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, feeling a little worse for wear but realising it was self inflicted and only had himself to blame.

He walked through towards Brennan's office and found her asleep at her desk, her head resting and her folded arms and her mouth parlty open.

He smiled and walked in further, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Booth." she said happily, sttod up and threw her arms around him.

He narrowed his eyes but hugged her anyway.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Brennan nodded enthusiastically and smiled at him.

"Fine dabby dooby." she said and giggled.

Booth had to smile, now he knew she was drunk.

"I think i ought to take you home."

"I thi...think you ought to kiss me." she replied.

Booth sighed heavily and took her by the elbow.

"No." he told her sternly.

She looked at him and pouted, his eyes locked onto hers and he never realise how cute she could be when she pouted.

"Stop it." he warned her.

"I didnt do anything." she told him, still pouting and looking at him.

"You're drunk." he informed her.

Brennan laughed and stopped in her tracks.

"Woooo, first prize goes to Mr State The Obvious."

Angela stopped in her tracks and looked at Brennan then at Booth, he shrugged.

"Bren, sweetie. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Heyyy, cutie." Brennan said to her friend, she pulled away from Booth and hugged Angela and kissed her cheek. "Im drunk, but dont tell Booth." she whispered.

Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Lets get you home." she told Brennan.

Brennan shook her head.

"No no no...I have work to do."

"You cannot work in this condition, you need to go and sleep it off." Booth told her, she turned; looked at him then stuck her tongue out at him.

He opened his mouth to speak again but decided that words were going to be no use here, only actions would get through to her.

He stepped in front of her, grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift.

She went a little dizzy as the blood rushed to her head.

"Whoa!" she said and then giggled.

Angela had to stop herself from laughing, she loved it when Brennan was drunk but obviously Booth didnt.

"Tell Goodman she's sick." Booth called back.

Angela nodded and went to her office laughing and smiling to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brennan was sat in Booth's SUV watching the traffic whizz by, she watched the lights on the traffic lights change color and smiled.

Booth looked at her and frowned.

"You like the pretty lights?" he asked sarcastically.

Brennan looked at him and decided to ignore him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked as he slowed.

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Getting drunk, before work?"

She turned and looked at him again and then raised her eyebrows.

"What were _you _thinking forcing yourself upon Angela?" she asked pointing a finger at him.

Booth shook his head and drove on.

"I didnt _force _myself on her, i just...kissed her."

Brennan scoffed and continued to stare at him.

"I was out of order." he finally said. "And when you're home and safe i will go back and apologize, not just for my behaviour but for yours aswell."

Brennan smiled at him.

"I didnt kiss her." Brennan said.

Booth let out a heavy sigh and pulled up outside her apartment. He turned off the car, flung open his door and almost yanked her out of the passenger seat.

"Easy Tiger." she said and laughed.

"Brennan, you need coffee and sleep and then more coffee and asprin."

He took her keys from her coat pocket and unlocked the door, he gently pushed her inside, took off her coat and guided her up the stairs.

"Im sorry." she mumbled.

Booth grunted, sat her on the bed and took off her boots.

"Me too." he replied.

"Booth..." she said softly.

He looked up into her dazzling bright blue eyes and felt a twinge deep inside his chest.

"Yes?" he almost whipsered.

"Im gonna be sick."

She jumped off the bed and ran into her bathroom slamming the door shut and leaving Booth kneeling on the floor holding one of her black boots.

He shook his head and then smiled.

What a woman; he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Thats all for now Ladies &Gents, i will update again soon. I had to write about Brennan being drunk. It would be the funniest thing ever, so i thought i'd give it a go.

Thanks for your reviews so far.

Keep them coming though!


	8. Happily Ever After?

Brennan finally emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later, looking a little more refreshed and wearing her pajamas. She noticed Booth was still sat on the floor, holding her boot and staring off into space. She would love to know what he sat and thought about half of the time, he seemed so distant.

"Booth." she said softly.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded and climbed onto her king sized bed. Booth put the boot aside and sat on the end of her bed, looking away from her.

"You know, none of this stupid mess would of happened if I hadnt of kissed you." Booth said, he turned and looked into her wonderful blue eyes.

"Booth...lets pretend it never even happened."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well the kiss happened, I dont want to forget _that._"

Brennan blushed slightly and looked away, she loved the affect Booth had on her. He made her feel safe, loved and needed.

"About Angela-" Brennan began.

"Never happened." Booth quickly said and moved in closer to her.

She reached for him and touched his cheek lightly. He had missed how soft her hands felt against his skin.

"Are you needed at this office this morning?" she asked.

"Not 'til later." he mumbled.

Brennan smiled, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her. They gazed into each others eyes and smiled.

"You're such a bad influence." he told her.

They leant in and kissed each other passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth lay in Brennan's bed that afternoon staring up at her ceiling and smiling to himself. He had waited so long for Brennan to open up to him and now here he was...sleeping with her. Telling her how much he loved her.

She stirred slightly and Booth looked over at her, he studied her face and they way her hair fell around the pillow. He traced her features with his index finger and kissed her forehead softly, he had never felt happier.

He did still feel stupid about trying to kiss Angela and was surprised that she rejected him. He knew now that Angela obviously knew how close they were or going to become and she didnt want to ruin that oportunity for Temperance.

Booth sighed and climbed out of bed, he was already an hour late for his meeting. But he didnt care, he had something else no one had or would get.

_Temperance Brennan._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N- Sorry about the long awaited update, and the short chapter. But i didnt want to drag it over loads of chapters. So i thought "hey, this can be the last chapter". But if you want one more then i will happily oblige._

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, dont forget to review this chapter!_

_Thanks x_


End file.
